HolesxJordan Oneshots
by mugiwaragrl
Summary: A series of  oneshots for one of my favorite books with my favorite OC. Not a story because they're just glimpses of CGL with Jordan in it. Rated T to be safe.


**Have you ever read the book **_**Holes **_**by Louis Sachar? At least watched the movie? Well, if you haven't, I strongly recommend you to do both. It's a short book with an awesome story. Don't read this if you haven't done either. Also, the order of events is slightly different.**

**Sooooo I took the liberty of putting Jordan in Camp Green Lake. Originally I planned her to be only in MNIJ, buuuut i got bored at school and wrote this. Also, I think she would fit perfectly. BTW, I don't intend to put any romance, just good friendship at most. Jordan is only Zoro's 3**

Stanley Yelnats exit Mr. Sir's office, now with full Camp Green Lake uniform, and looked around once again. _Oh God. Oh dear God, why me?_ he thought. It was all because of his no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather.

Mr. Pendanski, or 'Mom' as he heard some guys call him, caught up with him as Stanley headed to tent D. "Hey Stanley!" he greeted cheerfully. "Come with me, lemme introduce you to your roommates."

Stanley left his things at the tent and followed Mom to the Wreck Room. Three tents were currently there: some boys were playing pool, some poker, a couple were arm wrestling and a few were just chatting or lying down.

Stanley eyed the ones that were arm wrestling - they were both wearing the same orange jumpsuit, but in different ways. The one with his back to Stanley had it zipped open down to his hips. He had a tall, muscular build and short-trimmed black hair, and yet he seemed to be losing. The other guy, who was facing Stanley, had his jumpsuit zipped up completely. He was slim and not exactly tall and had long, light brown, almost-blonde hair with uneven bangs that covered his eyes. He also had a smirk on his face, since he was beating the other guy effortlessly.

"Over here Stanley!" Mom called, snapping the boy out of his trance. Stanley went over to where mom was, beside a group of boys that were playing poker. They all looked really tough and unfriendly, so he secretly but naively hoped that they weren't his roommates. "Stanley, these are your new roommates," Mom said. _Right_, Stanley thought. "They're Theodore, Alan, José, and Ricky." With each name he said, he pointed at one of the boys.

"Dude, those ain't our names," the one called Theodore said. "I'm Armpit."

"Squid," Alan said.

"Magnet," José said.

"Zigzag," Ricky said.

"Fine," Mom said and addressed Stanley. "The boys have their own nicknames, but I prefer to call them by their real names, how _society_ will know them when they get outta here." Then he headed to one of the couches, where a young boy, about twelve years old, was lying. Most of the campers Stanley had seen for now were about fifteen or sixteen, and some were a little older, so it was slightly surprising to see this little boy here. "And this," Mom said. "Is Zero. You know why he's called like that? Because in here," he tapped the boy's head. "There's nothing. _Nada_. Zero. Right boy?" Zero didn't answer and continued staring off in the distance.

"Wait, we're missing some people," Mom said. He looked at the table where the boys were arm wrestling, surrounded by a small crowd of spectators. "Jordan! Rex! Come here!" he called.

The guy with light brown hair beat his opponent with a single push and stood up. As he did so, Stanley, noticed something behind his head - _a ponytail?_ he thought. Another guy, one of the spectators, stood up and followed him. The one with the ponytail stretched his arms and back for a second, and as he did so Stanley caught a glimpse of something else -_ voluminous chest?_

"Dude, what'd I tell ya 'bout calling us like that?" The other boy, who was black and had thick glasses, said. "X-Ray, man!"

"Stanley, these guys, also your roommates, are Rex and Jordan."

"Banshee," the latter corrected and crossed his arms. Weird, his voice sounded pretty high-pitched for a guy.

"_Banshee_ here is one of the people that have been here the longest and still has the luck to conserve the gift of patience," Mom said. "So you might wanna stick with her for the first few days."

"'Kay," Stanley said as Mom walked away. Wait a second - _her? _He looked back at Banshee. _She_ brushed her bangs from her face to reveal a girl's face, _definitely_ a girl's face, though a pretty dirty one. And _she_ beat the muscular guy with short-trimmed hair in arm wrestling. Stanley couldn't help but feel a little afraid of her.

"You're Stanley right?" she said. Stanley nodded. "We can fix that. So, you're in tent D. I'm tent D's captain, Banshee, the only girl in camp. This is my first mate, X-Ray."

"Yo," X-Ray said, not bothering to be friendly.

"Right," Stanley said, scared of saying anything else. He noticed how they used sailor-style organisation.

Banshee gave Stanley a brief tour through camp, and then when they came back to the tent assigned him a cot. "It's the only one left. Barf Bag used to sleep there," she said. Stanley frowned; he didn't like having to use the same bed with someone nicknamed 'Barf Bag,' but he didn't want to mess with these guys. "Any doubt, you can ask me."

Mom sent them to sleep. The others from tent D, including Zero, started getting in bed.

Stanley couldn't sleep that night. Not only because of the early sleeping hour, the smelly cot, or the snores of most his roommates, but also because of the thought that one of the toughest people in camp slept in the same room as him, and it was a _girl_.

title = slightly random  
>ending = slightly crappy<br>however, i like it  
>this is the first one of a series of oneshots that i'm gonna write. i'm not gonna make them a story because it's just gonna be like glimpses of life at CGL with Jordan. I have a few planned out already :3<br>I KNOW that CGL is an all-boys place, but umm... my mind flew. also, there's a reason why she isn't in any normal fem juvie. to be revealed in further oneshots.

Holes and its characters © Louis Sachar  
>Jordan © me :3<p> 


End file.
